


The Art of Revenge

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic is Awesome, Possible Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur broke his promise and Merlin is going to make him pay.





	The Art of Revenge

“Arthur, you promised.” Arthur chuckled at Merlin’s dismayed tone. The chuckle turned into a full-bodied laugh at the forlorn look gracing Merlin’s face as he stood in Arthur’s bedchamber wearing ceremonial red. 

“I tried, Merlin, I swear. But it’s called tradition for a reason. I mean, what’s a tradition if you can stop it at the drop of a…hat,” Arthur said, enjoying the look of pure horror that crossed Merlin’s face at the sight of the hat he’d been hiding behind his back. 

“Not the hat,” Merlin whined, “At least let me go without having to wear that monstrosity.” 

“Of course, I would, Merlin” Arthur said, as he plopped the ridiculous thing upon Merlin’s head, “But I don’t have any choice in the matter. And, more importantly, neither do you.” 

Arthur laughed as they left his bedchamber and he heard Merlin mutter, “I’m going to get you for this.” As if. 

Camelot was hosting a celebratory feast and everyone was having a good time. Not Arthur, though, who sat at the head table next to his father and one of his advisors, wishing he was on the training field with Merlin. Said hapless manservant was actually doing his job properly and existing as a shadow behind Arthur’s chair. Pity. 

The meat course had just arrived when Merlin’s clearly very feeble little pea-brain finally gave out because he was suddenly standing on top of the table, in clear view of all the courtiers, knights, and Arthur’s _father_. By some miracle, Uther hadn’t noticed yet but Arthur shifted his eyes meaningfully to convey to Merlin that he should get his fucking arse down from the table before the bloody King put him in the stocks for a week for being an inebriated lush! Merlin, just as meaningfully, looked behind Arthur’s chair. 

Turning, Arthur found another Merlin standing as demurely as any good servant would behind his master’s chair and it was then that Arthur noticed the Merlin in front of him was wearing his regular clothes and kerchief instead of ceremonial robes. As the truth started to dawn on Arthur, the Merlin standing before him gave an evil smirk and slowly shrugged out of his jacket. Next came the shirt, revealing the trail of dark hair that led down into the low-slung waistband of his trousers and the circular scar on his chest that had brought them together. Arthur always made a point to worship that scar. Once free, Merlin was fucking meticulous in folding his shirt. _Which is ridiculous,_ Arthur thought. He’d seen Merlin’s room; he was not this fastidious. 

Kerchief still around his pale throat, Merlin turned and bent down to carefully place his shirt with his jacket, giving Arthur a lovely view of Merlin’s arse. Arthur started to sweat as he darted a desperate glance around the hall. The room was crowded but no one seemed to be paying any attention to the display going on at the head table or notice the deeply aroused state of the crown prince. Arthur shifted in his chair, trying to discretely adjust himself as Merlin, still facing away from him, grasped his trousers and, with excruciating slowness, pushed them down his legs, giving Arthur an extended view of Merlin, naked, bent double with his arse high in the air. The trousers were folded just as neatly, placed just as precisely, and then Merlin was facing him and Arthur wished he was still needlessly busying himself with his clothes. Because there stood Merlin, completely naked with the whole court watching as he slowly took his flaccid cock in hand and started to pump. 

It was a familiar sight, Merlin bringing himself to hardness, but not when Arthur had to stay still under the scrutiny of the court and stoically hide the effect his traitorous, sorcerer of a manservant’s torture had on him. Arthur could hear the slick slap of Merlin’s fist as it stroked along his cock, but he was determined to ignore it. He took up his knife and fork, focused on the meat, the _food_, right before him and took a deliberate bite. 

He hadn’t even finished swallowing when an obscene moan sounded right above him and he started to choke at the sight of Merlin with one hand wrapped around his cock while the other was three fingers deep in his hole, hips undulating at a desperate pace. As Arthur inwardly raged, the real Merlin stepped up beside him with the same self-satisfied smirk on his face and poured more wine into Arthur’s goblet. 

“Careful Arthur,” Merlin whispered, golden eyes downcast, “You’re being watched.” With that, Merlin withdrew and the naked Merlin lay down across the table to strengthen the surge of his hips, eyes locked on Arthur’s as he moaned, “Arthur, fuck, right there.” And, of course, no one said anything because _it isn’t real,_ Arthur gritted. 

“Is everything alright, Your Highness? You look pained,” said the advisor next to him. _Yes,_ Arthur thought, he can distract himself by talking with Sir…Erectus? 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Arthur replied, in what he hoped was a polite, and not a strangled, voice. “Are you enjoying the feast?” he asked, staring directly at Sir Moanius. “Yes, Your Highness,” Sir Gaspington said into sudden silence. “The meat is so succulent. Did you…” Sir Suckhampton’s voice faded as Arthur felt a hot, wet mouth sucking kisses up his neck, a warm weight drape across his lap, and a large hand sweep through his hair. He looked straight at Sir Desperario, who gave no indication that he could see a completely naked manservant straddling a fully clothed crown prince. 

When Merlin started to undulate against Arthur’s strained body, he snapped. Standing quickly and draping his ceremonial cloak strategically about him, he made his hasty apologies to a startled Sir Whateverhisnameis and his father, before leaving the feast. 

On the way to his chambers, Merlin tried to sneak away and escape to Gaius’ but Arthur was having none of that. “_Merlin!_” he shouted.


End file.
